Breathtaking
by wvuchick21
Summary: What is life without taking some risks?


This is me getting back in the groove of writing. I have not forgotten about "Complicated" - I work on it a little bit at a time. I've been actually working on an original work in between working my full-time job.

I edited the ending because it was not sitting well with me. It did not feel right nor flow the way I wanted it to.

Some of you may be wondering why I decided to write Kate as being bisexual. I've always gotten that vibe from her, especially after that exchange with Abby in S1.2. I understand that this may not be for everyone, but I needed to write it.

* * *

 _"Intimacy is not purely physical. It's the act of connecting with someone so deeply, you feel like you can see into their soul."_

 _-Unknown-_

Caitlin Todd adores sex with both men and women.

She had not discovered the pleasure of being with a woman until her sophomore year at USC (bisexuality had not been an option before that year, even with her non-conforming Catholic upbringing) when a girl from her British Literature Studies showed her. That night, Kate's world went from black and white to vivid technicolor through feverish kisses from her lips to the tips of her toes; gentle hands caressing every single inch of her body; and a hunger that Kate never knew existed (when the girl had settled between Kate's legs and brought her to climax with her mouth and fingers, Kate had known then that she wanted more).

Following her completion of college, Kate came to the conclusion that she would keep her personal life separate from her work life. That meant no sleeping with her coworkers. That rule worked rather well until she started with the Secret Service. Many thought she'd only slept with Major Timothy Kerry, which was perfectly fine with Kate. It was better them knowing just the one than the many women she also slept with while working for the Secret Service.

The _many women_ included two White House interns that she had met at a bar near her apartment on two separate occasions; a young college student that she encountered on one of her morning runs; a criminal law studies professor after Kate finished a lecture she performed on behalf of the Secret Service.

So, when she is handed a piece of paper with a number and a name on it while standing in line for her morning coffee just now, she is not one to turn down an opportunity like that.

Being in law enforcement, her eyes are always moving, taking in her surroundings and the people even when she is not working. So, after the woman walks away, Kate subtlety watches where she goes while still waiting in line. A few minutes later, coffee in hand, Kate locates the woman sitting beside herself at a table beside the front window. With a purpose, Kate makes her way over to the table, pulls out the chair across from her and sits down.

"I see you found me," the woman smirks at Kate.

"Yes, I did. Part of my profession." Kate pauses by taking a sip of her coffee and casually eyes up the woman across from her — beautiful brown skin that Kate wants to run her hands all over as well as her mouth; hazel irises that are twinkling with mirth; heart-shaped mouth with the corners quirking up in a teasing smile.

"Do I pass inspection?"

Her words startle Kate and a blush stains her cheeks. "I am so embarrassed!" She dips her eyes down, fiddling with the lid of her coffee cup.

The woman reaches across the space separating them, touching Kate's hand. "You don't need to be embarrassed. I'm flattered that you find me that attractive." She goes to retract her hand only to find Kate holding on to it.

"What's your real name?" She releases the woman's hand to hold her coffee cup between both of hers.

Now she is the one blushing instead of Kate. Of course she would see through the ruse. "Ava. And yours?"

"Kate." Another sip of coffee passes Kate's lips before she carries on the conversation with another question, "Why me?"

"Why not you?" Ava shoots back before she, too, drinks some of her coffee. "You're a gorgeous, confident woman. I've noticed you coming in here on occasion." She laughs softly at herself, "How could I not notice you? But, it took me till now to make a move because I was not sure if you _liked_ women."

Over the top of her coffee cup lid, Kate observes Ava — taking in her confidence lying just beneath the surface (she had used some of that confidence to approach Kate, but she would need that _final_ push to bring it fully to the surface), the nervous tick of her tapping the side of her coffee cup two times every ninety seconds, and the way she bites her lower lip before each repetition of tapping. Kate reaches out to caress Ava's hand, ceasing her tapping.

Realizing what Kate is doing, Ava blushes once again out of embarrassment, "I apologize. I get a little nervous when people are studying me or when I'm around someone attractive."

"I guess it doesn't help that I'm gorgeous and studying you," Kate winks at her, bringing forth a small laugh from Ava. Discreetly, she glances at her watch only to find that she needs to leave or else she'd be late to work. And she really did not want to explain to Gibbs, let alone DiNozzo, as to why she is late this morning. "I hate to cut and run, but I need to leave or I'll be late to work."

"Of course," Ava waves off her apology, fully understanding the circumstances for Kate's hasty departure. "You have my number."

"That I do," Kate replies while grabbing a pen from her purse and a napkin from the table. She then slides the napkin across the table to Ava, "And now you have mine. I'll call you when I'm finish with work today. Hopefully, it's at a normal time." With that, Kate grabs her coffee and exits the cafe.

* * *

It's past one in the morning when Kate walks through the front door of her Arlington apartment. She drops her gear just inside the door before proceeding the rest of the way into the apartment. She pulls her phone out of the back pocket of her slacks before she collapses onto the couch.

Already having put Ava's number into her phone earlier in the day, she opens a new text window and writes out a text to her. _I'm sorry! Work ran later than I anticipated — hope I'm not waking you up with this text._

Her phone dings not even a minute later with a new text. **You're not waking me up — already up. You must be exhausted! We can talk later when you've gotten some sleep?**

Kate chuckles at Ava's concern for her. The woman has only known Kate for less than eight hours and she's already worried about Kate's sleep pattern. If she only knew how Kate sometimes does not sleep for forty-eight hours because the whole team is working on a case, but that's a story for another time. _I'm okay — need to wind down any way. How come you're still awake? Night-owl?_

 **Yes, I'm a bit of a night-owl. Tonight, though, I just can't sleep. Is it okay to ask what you do?**

 _Sure. I'm a federal agent — work for NCIS._ Kate sends the text whilst standing once more and heading back to her bedroom. She really needs — along with wanting — to get out of her work clothes, shower and then relax in her bed.

Throwing her phone onto her bed, Kate undresses as she makes her way into the bathroom and stepping into the shower. She shivers, goosebumps popping out all over her body at the first splashes of cold water before it finally warms. Minutes later, Kate steps from the shower, grabs her towel, drying on off before reentering her bedroom naked. As she crawls into bed — not caring that she has not done anything with her hair because she's too damn fucking tired — she checks her phone, finding another new text from Ava.

 **A federal agent, huh? Sexy! Don't worry, I'm not some groupie that wants to sleep with law enforcement!**

 _Not a groupie?! And here I thought I was going to get some good sex. But since you said that you don't sleep with law enforcement..._

 **That is not what I meant, Ms. NCIS!**

 _Well, enlighten me, Ms. Ava..._ Kate cannot wait to read what Ava sends back in response. Her body is tingling. She has never felt like this right after meeting someone. There is obviously something different — special — about Ava. And Kate cannot wait to find out exactly what it is!

 **I want you. Not your occupation. You'll get some good sex. Really, really, really good sex!**

 _You're quite sure of yourself, aren't you?_

 **I hope you'll find out how confident I am soon enough.**

A flash of heat rushes through Kate's body, settling in the pit of her stomach and between her thighs after reading Ava's text. This woman might be the death of her, but what a way to go! Kate settles back against her pillows, typing out a reply. _Well, it would seem that you have my attention, ma'am. But I have to ask: what are you hoping to get out of this?_

 **I don't know about you, but as of right now, I'm not looking for anything serious. I like you, Kate. I want to have fun with you. Dinner, drinks, sex — whatever you prefer.**

 _It would seem that we're on the same page. I'm not looking for anything serious right now, either. I'm good with all three that you mentioned. So, we're both in agreement about this being casual?_

 **Casual it is.**

* * *

Ava pushes Kate up the against the wall as soon as they enter Kate's apartment. Kate moans low in her throat at the aggressiveness from Ava, her fingers diving and tangling in brunette tresses as Ava's mouth covers hers in a messy kiss, tongues curling and sliding around and over the other, teeth knocking and then nipping at lower lips, drawing moans from both women.

Ava pulls away with Kate's lower lips in between her teeth, earning a hiss of pleasure of Kate when she lets go to nip at the underside of the agent's jaw, bringing forth another low, breathy moan from Kate.

Kate gasps out, "Ava!" when the other woman bites down on Kate's pulse point and sucks, but not hard enough to leave a mark.

The brunette smiles against the flesh of Kate's neck when the agent's fingers clench in her hair while gasping out her name. Her nose nudges the open collar of Kate's button-down out of the way briefly, inhaling the intoxicating scent of coconut body wash. Hands pull the hem of the shirt from the waistband of slacks before slipping underneath in search of warm, smooth skin; caressing said skin once it is found; body warming and soaring at the sound her lover's breathy moans once her hands start brushing over Kate's waist, abdomen, lower back. Her breath is a hot puff of air against already heated skin, "I cannot wait to kiss you all over, Kate."

Ava's fingers retreat to unbutton and unzip Kate's slacks before dipping her fingers beneath the loosened waistband, not at all shocked that Kate is wearing a thong.

Tucking her head into the curve of Ava's neck when she feels Ava's nails scratch up and down her ass cheeks, she moans, "Ava, you keep this up, I won't be able to keep standing." Her tongue peeks out to taste the skin of Ava's neck, earning a whimper from the other woman.

The other woman withdraws her hands from inside Kate's slacks, reaches out a hand, waiting for Kate to take it and lead them to the bedroom.

Slowly and methodically, Kate unbuttons her shirt one button at a time, all the while keeping her eyes on Ava, watching the other woman's reaction to her show — tongue peeking out to lick her lips; arms hanging down along side her body with her hands clenching in fists, holding herself back from touching Kate; desire evident in her eyes as she sees Kate's body being revealed to her inch by delicious inch. Kate shrugs off the shirt, letting it flutter to the floor, completely forgotten whilst she lowers her pants and steps out of them, leaving her in a matching black lace bra and thong.

"Kate," Ava breathes out, "you're breathtaking."

* * *

They find themselves seeing each other every chance they can get over the next three months. With Kate's irregular work schedule, she usually finds her casual lovers are not that understanding when she has to cancel plans, but she comes to discover that Ava is not like the other lovers. Where past lovers would be moving on with someone else after three weeks due to Kate having to cancel at least three dates, Ava is still there, telling Kate to let her know when Kate's next day off would be so she can plan accordingly.

During their first meeting, Kate had known there was something special about Ava, and as the months rolled on, she is slowly discovering the person that Ava truly is. They both had said they would not bring their personal lives into the relationship, but that rule soon is thrown by-the-wayside. Kate invites Ava to a get together with some of her buddies from the Secret Service and their spouses. Kate could not tell you why she invited Ava in the first place. Maybe she did not want to be the only single person there this time around? Maybe she's tired of hiding who she truly is? Whatever the reason is, Kate learns that no one cares what gender she is dating. All of her buddies and their spouses fall in love with Ava and during that night, Kate finds herself, too, falling for Ava.

In turn, Ava then invites Kate to a family dinner with her parents and siblings. She falls in love with Ava's family — large and boisterous like her own — that night.

Neither of them would spend the night, but that certainly changed.

In the beginning, when Kate would get injured at work, she would just cancel her plans with Ava. The night Kate is in the hospital for some bruised ribs, she finds herself texting Ava.

If you were to ask Kate that night why she was texting Ava, she would not be able to give you a concrete answer, but now, she can tell you that that it was then she fully understood her feelings for the other woman. Neither woman can pinpoint the exact moment that their relationship went from being casual to being something with substance. There are just too many variables to go through, but ironically, they decide to try out a full-fledge relationship after Kate's hospital visit.

Neither one knows where this relationship will go, but what's life without taking some risks?

 **FINIS**


End file.
